This invention relates to a object assembly device for automatically assembling a collection of rolling objects, such as anti-friction bearings, buckshot, golf balls, gum drops, paint balls, and the like. The invention dispenses the rolling objects in continuous, single-line succession for loading into, for example, packaging and machinery.
Prior art devices for automatically feeding and assembling rolling objects are known, but have proven to be generally ineffective for many reasons. As a whole, these devices are relatively expensive, use complex machinery, are generally slow and inefficient, and will often damage the surface of the objects during assembly.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a object assembly device for automatically assembling a collection of rolling objects, and then dispensing the objects in continuous single-line succession.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which is non-vibratory, quite, and smooth-running.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which reduces the likelihood of any damage to the object during assembly.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which feeds and assembles objects in a continuous, non-interrupted manner.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which provides substantially accelerated assembly.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which includes a variable speed control.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which is non-magnetic.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which is readily adapted for assembling objects of various size.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which includes shielded internal components for protecting the objects from potential friction damage.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which is a modular, self-contained unit.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which can be mounted onto most existing machines.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which can be manufactured in unlimited shapes and sizes.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which can be mounted on or off an existing machine.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which can be powered by an electric or pneumatic motor.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which can be gear-driven or driven by one or more flex cables.
It is another object of the invention to provide an object assembly device which is conveniently disassembled for cleaning.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a object assembly device for automatically assembling a collection of rolling objects of identical size and shape. The assembly device includes a collection hopper having an inlet for receiving rolling objects, and an outlet below the inlet for discharging rolling objects. An object assembler is rotatably mounted within the hopper between the inlet and the outlet. The assembler defines a single-line travel channel having an entrance end and an exit end, and a width sufficient to accommodate no more than a single line of rolling objects moving downstream in succession from the entrance end of the travel channel to the exit end. Objects entering the travel channel from the inlet of the hopper are discharged through the outlet of the hopper in an assembled single-line condition. Drive means are provided for rotating the object assembler relative to the collection hopper to avoid obstructing accumulation of rolling objects at the entrance end of the travel channel.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the object assembler includes a rotary feed cone having a relatively large diameter top and a relatively small diameter bottom. The travel channel is a groove formed in an exterior surface of the rotary feed cone and extending from the top of the rotary feed cone to the bottom.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the groove extends in a generally helical path around the rotary feed cone between the top and the bottom of the rotary feed cone.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the groove extends in a generally straight path from the top to the bottom of the rotary feed cone.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a stationary cone base is located within the collection hopper for receiving the rotary feed cone. The cone base has a tapered interior wall shaped to fit against the exterior of the rotary feed cone, and an object discharge opening operatively aligned with the groove at the bottom of the rotary feed cone. The discharge opening allows passage of objects outwardly through the cone base.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a stationary cone cover is placed over the rotary feed cone to protect objects from friction damage caused during assembly.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a diffuser plate is located above the stationary cone cover and has a generally convex top surface for directing objects entering the collection hopper outwardly towards an interior wall of the collection hopper.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the diffuser plate has a diameter slightly less than an inside diameter of the collection hopper. A number of spaced openings are formed around a perimeter edge of the diffuser plate for allowing controlled passage of objects through the diffuser plate to the object feed cone.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the drive means includes a longitudinal drive shaft operatively connected to a motor and to the rotary feed cone for rotating the feed cone relative to the collection hopper.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a pivoted top is located at the inlet of the collection hopper, and is adapted for being opened to allow insertion of objects into the collection hopper.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, an outlet spout is located at the outlet of the collection hopper for controlling the single-line discharge of assembled objects.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a flexible feed tube extends from the outlet spout for directing the discharge of assembled objects outwardly from the collection hopper.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the object assembler is a rotary cone shield having a relatively small diameter top, an outwardly tapered side wall, and a relatively large diameter bottom shaped to fit against an interior wall of the collection hopper. The travel channel includes a hollow travel tube connected to and extending from a bottom perimeter edge of the cone shield for receiving and moving objects downstream towards the outlet of the collection hopper.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the travel tube extends in a generally helical path.
In another embodiment, the invention is a method of automatically assembling a collection of rolling objects of identical size and shape. The method includes the steps of inserting the collection of rolling objects into a collection hopper having an inlet and an outlet. A single line of rolling objects is then formed in an object assembler located between the inlet and the outlet of the collection hopper. The object assembler is rotated to promote continuous passage of rolling objects through the object assembler, and outwardly through the outlet of the collection hopper in an assembled condition.